


In My Blood

by oceanicflights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tags May Change, They Don't Know It Yet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicflights/pseuds/oceanicflights
Summary: Peter decides to ask Mr. Stark to test his DNA to see how the spider bite has changed it. The results of the basic DNA testing bring light to information neither was expecting: Peter Parker is actually Tony Stark's biological son. Can that really be true? How do the two handle this newfound information?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 102
Kudos: 778





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story in this particular fandom, and I'm very new to it in general. I hope this isn't too bad!

“Hey, Parker,” MJ’s voice called out, stopping Peter as he walked down the hallway, “Have you signed up to donate blood yet?” Peter turned around, momentarily confused by the question. Seeing the brief moment of confusion on his face, MJ quickly continued on, “You know, for the blood drive? That’s been announced every morning for the last couple of days?” 

Ned piped up before he could respond, “Can we even donate blood? Aren’t we too young?” 

“With parental consent you can donate at sixteen.” MJ explained, “So, you two signing up or what?” 

Peter shook his head, “Can’t,” he was searching his mind for an excuse that seemed believable as to why he couldn’t; it wasn’t like he could come out and tell her ‘sorry, I can’t donate blood because I got superpowers from a spider bite and who knows what damage my blood could do to someone who doesn’t have my powers’. “...low iron levels, you know?” was the best reason he could come up with. 

Though giving him a weird/suspicious look, MJ turned from Peter to Ned, “What about you? The more people the better.” 

Ned shook his head, “Nah, not a huge fan of people poking me with needles.” 

“Really?” she sighed, “Okay, whatever. Peter, are you sure you can’t? You could save someone's life by donating.” 

Peter heard Ned scoff beside him, knowing he was thinking something along the lines of, _‘yeah, he saves lives more than you know.’_ In all honesty, it was the same thing that Peter himself was thinking. “I’m sorry, MJ, I just don’t think I can. I’ve got to get to class, I’ll see you later.” he said quickly, walking away before she would have the chance to say anything else. He gave a solid reason to not donate blood, shouldn’t that be enough? 

It was halfway through the next class period when Ned leaned over and whispered in his ear, “So, like, if you did donate blood and someone got it...what would happen? Would they become part spider? Get some of the spider abilities? Is your blood...different now? Do spiders have blood? Did you know they don’t have bones?” Peter sighed, waiting for Ned to finish his abundance of questions and other spider-related trivia. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered back when given the chance, “I haven’t...tested it or anything? But the risk seems too big to even attempt. Obviously something in me changed and...it just doesn’t seem like a good idea, okay?” 

“I totally agree, but wouldn’t it be cool if--” his best friend was cut off by Mr. Harrington. 

“Peter, Ned, please no personal conversations during my class.” With that, Ned sat properly back in his seat, but not before whispering ‘we’ll talk tonight’ towards Peter. 

Holding back an eye roll, Peter waited impatiently for the school day to be over. He knew he probably wouldn’t have time to appease Neds ever curious Spider-Man questions that evening, at least not until much later. 

Right after school he was going to the Tower to his ‘internship’, then he’d be having dinner with May, then he would go patrol. It was a busy day, and while he could probably text during the time he was eating dinner, he didn’t want to be rude. It didn’t seem right to be focused on your phone while having dinner with someone. 

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on forever, Peter constantly checking the time to see how much longer he had until he got to leave and make his way to Stark Tower. Today Mr. Stark and him would look at his suit to see what needed updating, and then (hopefully) Peter would get to help out with some of SI’s projects. The first time Mr. Stark had asked for Peter to assist him on one, the teen was ecstatic. Honestly, it was the coolest thing ever to him, and one of his favorite things to do besides patrolling as Spider-Man. 

He let his mind wander a bit, blocking out the English lesson he was currently sitting in. He thought back to the day he first met Tony Stark, having walked in on the billionaire sitting in the living room of his aunt’s apartment. Peter had been a bit starstruck at first, though confused. The talk of some grant he never applied for was brought up and he wondered why Stark was asking him to lie to May, though as soon as the two had stepped into his bedroom to talk he had a sinking feeling he knew why _Tony Stark_ of all people was really there. 

_Peter’s mind had been going a million miles an hour, trying to think about how the man found out who he was. Was there still a chance he could keep his identity a secret? Probably not._

_“That’s you, right?” Stark had asked as the video of Spider-Man swinging played from his phone._

_“Uh, no...what do you…” Peter had stammered. How did this guy know that? Trying to claim is was fake, of course Stark then found out where his typical Spidey suit was hidden. Of course he did._

_“So, you’re the Spiderling, crime fighting spider...Spider-Boy?” Stark had asked._

The bell rang, snapping Peter out of his daydream. Checking his watch again, he felt a rush of joy; the school day was finally over. Quickly gathering his books and making his way to his locker, he put away everything that wasn’t essential he bring home that evening. Now he could make his way over to Manhattan. 

“Yo, Penis Parker.” he heard Flash’s voice before he was able to make it out of the hallway. “Why in such a hurry?” 

Choosing to ignore Flash, Peter kept walking hoping that the other would just let him go. He really didn’t want to deal with him right now. 

“I asked you a question, Parker.” Flash grabbed onto his backpack, stopping Peter from going any further. 

Sighing, Peter gave in, “I have to get to my internship. Please, let go.” If he wanted, he _could_ technically get away from Flash with ease. Well, the superhero part of him could. Normal Peter Parker couldn’t, and he had to keep that in mind even though he wanted nothing more than to show Flash who was really the stronger of the two. 

Flash laughed in response, “Right, you’re still going on about that fake internship you supposedly got. Tell me, have you met any of the Avengers? No, no let me guess...you’ve met all of them, and you all get together for dinner once a week.” Flash let go of his backpack and shoved Peter a bit, “Fine, go on. Tell us all about it tomorrow.” he said with a snarky voice. 

Instead of fighting back, which Peter had to again remind himself he couldn’t do, he rolled his eyes and walked a bit faster out of the building, but calling back at Flash, “Can’t, signed an NDA, you know?” 

Once outside, Peter considered finding a place to switch into his suit and swinging to the Tower. He had done it before, and maybe it was just what he needed to calm down from his encounter just then. Yeah, that sounded perfect...instead of taking the subway and walking, he would swing there and get to his destination much faster. So he did. 

*** 

_“Boss, Peter Parker is in the building.”_ FRIDAY’s voice rang through the lab. 

“Send him on up,” Tony replied, not looking away from his current project until the boy in question made his way in. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter greeted, taking his mask off, “Hope it’s okay I decided not to just use the subway today, I wanted to get here a bit quicker.” 

“As long as you didn’t find yourself in any trouble.” He noticed the backpack the boy was carrying, “I see you didn’t just try and hide your things somewhere this time. Go change and we’ll get to work here. And by the way, you know if you need a ride I’ll go get you or send Happy, right?” 

Peter nodded in response, quickly going to change into his normal clothing. When he returned to the lab, he saw that Mr. Stark had already pulled up a projection of the spider-suit. 

“How was school today, Underoos?” Stark asked when he noticed Peter had re-entered. Every time he came to the lab, the older man always asked how things were going on in his ‘normal’ life before they would start working. Something about making sure the young superhero was doing well and didn’t need a break from being Spider-Man. 

_“And you can’t lie to me,”_ Tony had said when Peter had questioned it, _“You may be able to keep your spidey-secret, but honestly you’re a terrible liar.”_

“It was fine,” he answered. “Nothing exciting, really.” This answer seemed to satisfy Tony, who nodded and then turned back to the hologram he had pulled up. 

He studied it for a second, “Have you noticed any problems with your suit? Anything acting up?” 

“Not that I’ve noticed. Karen hasn’t said anything is wrong either, though I’m not sure she does that…” 

“If something was seriously wrong, Karen would notify you,” Tony explained, “And then me. I’m talking about minor things you’ve noticed that need to be fixed or changed.” 

“Then nope, haven’t noticed anything at all. It’s perfect, thanks again for it, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony shook his head, “You don’t have to thank me every time we talk about the suit, kid. I couldn’t have you running around in a onesie, now could I?” he laughed, “Anyways, I’m just going to note that I want to take another look at the parachute to make sure it’s still functioning correctly. You don’t need to be plummeting into anymore lakes.” 

Peter had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as Tony then continued talking, “So since there really isn’t any work to be done on the suit...do you want to take a look at the next generation StarkPad I’ve got in the works? You can tell me what you think.” 

For the next hour, Peter happily looked at the design that Tony had put together so far, taking notes on small things (though most were something along the lines of “this is amazing!”). There wasn’t really anything that Peter would change about it, especially as he knew it was still not finished. Adding a few notes of things that might be cool to incorporate into it, he finished his work up and glanced around. 

Mr. Stark had stepped out of the lab to take a phone call, so not having anything else to do, Peter decided to walk around and look at the different parts laying out. Finally, he walked over to the hologram of his suit, which was still up. As he studied it, he remembered Ned’s many questions from earlier, and all the unknowns he still had about himself since the bite. 

He looked up when he heard Tony walk back into the lab, “Hey, Mr. Stark?” 

“What’s up, kid? Finished looking at that design?” 

“Yeah but, I have a question. Not about the StarkPad but...a certain test, I guess? I was wondering if it could be run in this lab or…” 

Tony raised an eyebrow, “What kind of test are we talking about?” 

“I want to test my blood and my DNA,” Peter said, “To see how different they are compared to someone who...well, who doesn’t have spider powers.” 

“You want to test yourself to see how different you are?” Mr. Stark reiterated, “Because the fact that you can stick to walls isn’t enough to prove it?” the last part was said as a joke. 

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I want to see how everything changed, you know?” 

Thinking about it for a second, the other nodded, “I think we can make that happen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I said this before or not, but Ned and May know about Peter being Spider-Man, but MJ doesn't. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback on chapter 1! I'm blown away by it all!

Tony had disappeared again briefly as Peter began working on something else, returning with a plastic bag that he set down and didn’t acknowledge again until it was almost time for Peter to leave. 

“Underoos,” he said as Peter began getting his things together, “Before you leave lets go ahead and get a cheek swab and draw some blood. If you are serious about this testing, that is.” 

Nodding, the teenager walked over to where Tony was standing and again holding the plastic bag. Opening it, he pulled out what looked like an over-sized Q-tip and motioned for Peter to sit down, which he did. “Open wide,” he said, taking the Q-tip looking object and swabbing the inside of the teens cheek. 

Peter looked around the lab quickly, “Is someone going to come up here and draw my blood?” 

“I’m not sure your blood is going to be much different, if I’m being honest. We’ll check anyways though. And I’m going to be the one drawing it.” 

“Can...do you know how?” 

Tony laughed, “I’m not a medical doctor but I can manage this. If you want someone else to do it, it might be a while. This isn’t something we typically do and I’ll have to make sure we actually have someone here.” 

Peter shook his head, “No, it’s fine, I trust you.” he said, holding out his arm. “Besides, I’m really curious. I want to see the results sooner rather than later, you know?” 

“I would expect nothing less from you, kid.” 

Thankfully, Tony apparently _did_ know what he was doing, and the blood draw was pretty painless. He quickly found the vein and had no issues doing what needed to be done. 

“I’ll get these tested as soon as I can,” Tony said, “I’ll let you know when we learn something. For now, let Happy take you home.” he glanced at his watch, “I’m afraid it looks like I’ve kept you a little past your typical time. Hope your aunt isn’t too upset with you getting home a few minutes late.” 

“Nah, she’ll be fine. I’ll just text her and let her know, she just doesn’t want me out all night, especially when she knows I’m gonna patrol. Can’t stay at the lab late if I want to be Spider-Man that night,” Peter said with a small grin on his face. “Anyways, see you Friday?” 

“I’ll be here. Now, get home. Happy’s waiting for you downstairs.” 

Waiting until Peter left the lab, Tony went to input the samples he had just taken from the teen for analysis. “FRIDAY, go ahead and start running some basic tests on this.” he said, “Let’s see what comes up from that, then we’ll look more closely.” 

_“Of course, Boss.”_ the AI’s voice said back. 

Turning to the StarkPad design that he had his ‘intern’ look at, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the notes that had been taken. 

_‘This is amazing! What made you think of this? This feature will be a hit.’_

This kid was too nice. There wasn’t a single negative thing noted anywhere. Not that he was surprised...he was sure Peter would never say anything bad about anything Tony would show him, no matter how much he wanted to. 

*** 

Peter was nervous as he left the lab. For some reason, he was worried about what the DNA and blood tests might show. Maybe they’d be completely normal, or maybe they’d show that Peter really was extremely abnormal. Not that he wasn’t already completely aware of how different he was, but this was going to be scientific evidence of it. Because apparently being able to stick to walls, his healing factor, his superhuman strength, and whatever else weren’t evidence enough. 

This just meant it would be on paper somewhere. Something he’d be able to look at and read, something he’d understand. That’s all he wanted. 

_‘But what if they are completely normal?’_ he couldn’t help but wonder. What would that mean? Would it mean the spider-DNA was so little that it didn’t impact his human one, or...could it be somewhere else? That probably wasn’t possible. 

“Hey,” May smiled at him when he walked into their apartment, “How was school? And the lab?” 

“It was all good, Mr. Stark let me look at some designs that haven’t been released yet. It’s pretty cool! Oh, and I asked him if he could do some DNA testing on me. You know, to see the spider-DNA on paper.” 

May looked a bit shocked at this, “Really? What brought that up?” 

“Blood drive at school. I got asked to volunteer but I had to say no, and it got me wondering about it all. Maybe we’ll find some powers I haven’t discovered yet!” it was a point he had considered in the car, though again he thought it was unlikely. That wouldn’t show itself in a simple DNA test, but it was still a cool thought. Maybe there was something he had yet to discover. 

“Mr. Stark is going to be doing the test?” 

“Yep. He took some samples before I left. I’m not sure how long it’ll take but I’ll definitely let you know when they come back! I think it’s going to be pretty cool.” 

His aunt let out a small laugh, “I appreciate that. Now come on, let's eat. You can’t go do your superhero thing on an empty stomach, and I don’t want you out too late.” 

That night, his patrol around Queens was, quite honestly, pretty boring. Like nearly the rest of his day, nothing exciting happened. He stopped a car thief, a few muggings, helped a cat get out of a tree, and not much more. 

All in all, a pretty mundane Wednesday in Peter’s life. Not that every night was a wild adventure, but it still sucked when there wasn’t anything exciting going on during his patrols. He wasn’t asking for some big crime to be committed...but hey, it would be less boring. 

***

On Thursday morning, Tony got to his lab decently early, per his usual routine. It hadn’t been too long before he heard his AI’s voice.

_“Boss, I have finished running all the testing you asked me to do on Peter Parker’s DNA.”_

He looked up, “The basic testing is done?” 

_“Yes, I completed it overnight. Should I show you the results now?”_

“Pull it up,” Tony replied, turning to look at the different images now being displayed. At first glance, there was a small difference from what he would expect to see simply looking at human DNA. He began to move through the different results that FRIDAY had brought up, stopping suddenly on one. 

“FRIDAY, what am I looking at?” 

_“A paternity test, Mr. Stark.”_

“Why was this done? Who was it run against?” the superhero asked, studying it. Something about it didn’t look like it was right. 

_“A paternity test against your DNA fell under ‘basic testing’. Due to past false paternity claims against you, there have been a few of these tests run before.”_

“This test was between myself and Peter?” he asked, though this had already been answered. Of course it was, who else would it have been with? 

_“Yes, boss.”_

Still staring at it, he still knew something was wrong. There was no way this test was accurate. “FRIDAY, are you sure? Am I reading these results wrong?” 

_“The results are accurate, boss. I can run it again if you want.”_

“Please.” 

He closed the DNA results and sighed. If that really were a paternity test run against him, there was no way those results had been accurate. Maybe something had somehow gotten contaminated? Had FRIDAY messed something up? 

A bit of time had passed and Tony was trying to push the thought of the results to the back of his mind. He was almost successful, finding himself lost in a new SI project, when FRIDAY’s voice rang out yet again. 

_“Boss, I reran the paternity test twice more. Both results matched with the original.”_

This brought Tony back into reality, his head immediately turning to look at one of FRIDAY’s cameras. “They match? The results are all the same?” 

_“Yes.”_

“Is there any way these results are corrupted in some way? His DNA somehow got contaminated?” 

_“I do not believe so. It doesn’t seem there was any time in which Peter Parker’s DNA came in contact with anything that could corrupt the results of the test.”_

“Even the spider-DNA? That couldn’t have something to do with this?” He was trying to find some explanation, any explanation that would explain what he had seen. 

_“The spider bite has messed with the DNA slightly, but not enough to change the results of a paternity test.”_

Staring at the project he had been focusing on, Stark had now lost all interest in working on it. If the results really were accurate, then it meant...it meant that Peter Parker was his son. The son he never knew he had. Would’ve never known he had if Peter hadn’t requested to look for how a spider bite had affected him. 

What was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I feel like this chapter is a bit of a mess, personally.   
> And if you want to reach out or find me on tumblr, you can find me @ historywonderland !


	3. Chapter 3

Peter’s Thursday started off exactly how he knew it would. Wake up tired, quickly get ready for school, and rush to make sure he made it on time. This morning he thankfully wasn’t harassed about donating blood and he didn’t run into Flash. 

So far, so good. 

The biggest downfall of the day was that he wouldn’t be going to Stark Tower. While he would love to go everyday and work on projects with Mr. Stark, May wasn’t a huge fan of the idea. This way she could somewhat make sure he was still putting aside some time for his school work, or at least that’s the reason Peter told himself. It wasn’t like he could really complain; at least May hadn’t made him stop meeting with Mr. Stark all together when she found out Peter’s secret. 

She may have had a few... _words_ shared with the billionaire after finding out that he was encouraging her teenage nephew to run around fighting crime, but she didn’t ever try and stop Peter. Express concern? Yes. Tell him to be safe or else? Yes. Start using ‘I’ll ground you from patrol’ as a threat? Of course. But his aunt never specifically told him he couldn’t be Spider-Man anymore, or a ‘Stark Industries intern’ for that matter. 

Anyways, it had been settled that Peter could work in Stark’s lab on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday no later than 6pm, assuming he had no major tests or projects that had to be worked on for school. Sometimes Peter even got to go on Saturday if he wanted (this was becoming more common as May accepted it more...or had to work). So yeah, he could deal with not going on Tuesday, Thursday, or Sundays. With patrolling, May always just wanted him home before 11, or midnight at the absolute latest. It was a great arrangement, he had to admit. Better than anything he could’ve hoped for. 

“Dude,” Ned said as he sat next to Peter at lunch, “You never texted me last night. I thought we were gonna talk about…” he lowered his voice and glanced around, “You know, your dilemma with DNA.” 

“I don’t have a dilemma, Ned.” Peter said, not being able to stop from laughing slightly, “But it is being tested. I asked about it yesterday. Mr. Stark agreed that it wouldn’t be an awful idea to see how it all changed.”

“That’s so cool. The Tony Stark is looking at your DNA. What if he discovers something else you didn’t know you could do? Like spit venom?” 

“Or summon an army of spiders?” the hero joked along, “I don’t think you could tell any of that by looking at a strand of DNA. Not gonna lie though, it would be cool if I could learn something like that from it. Not that I’d ever _want_ to summon an army of spiders…” 

“Don’t tell me they still freak you out, dude.” Ned said in disbelief, “You’re freaking _Spider_ -Man. Spider! Those things are part of who you are now.” 

Peter hushed him, “Don’t say that so loudly! And come on, I got bit by one so no, still not their biggest fan. At least I don’t have eight legs.” 

“Okay, but consider-” 

“If you say anything along the lines of ‘what if I grow extra legs’, you are no longer my guy in the chair.” 

Ned paused for a second, “I was going to say consider fighting some bad guy and suddenly a bunch of spiders come up and start helping you, webbing him up and stuff...how would you even have eight legs? Where would they go?” 

“I don’t want to think about it.” 

“Fair enough.” 

*** 

Tony sat, staring at nothing as time continued to pass. He was trying to figure out how it was even possible for Peter to be his biological son. It didn’t make any sense...did it? The kid was born in 2001, which means it technically was during his wild streak...but had Peter’s mother not been with his father at the time? 

“FRIDAY, pull up what you can find on Peter’s mother. Mary Parker, I believe it is.” he finally said. 

The first thing he saw was the article about the plane crash. The accident that took Peter’s parents...mother and step-father?....away from him. He looked at the attached picture, staring at the woman. Did she look familiar? There was a spark of recognition, but it didn’t click right away. 

As he swiped through the various things that FRIDAY had pulled up, Tony stopped suddenly on a wedding announcement. 

_‘Mary Fitzpatrick to wed Richard Parker’_

The announcement contained a picture of the couple, and then it hit him. Mary Fitzpatrick was a name he knew, and he did recognize the woman. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember the last night he saw her. 

_“I’m sorry, Tony,” Mary said, picking up her things to leave, “I don’t think I’ll be seeing you again.”_

_“But why?” Tony had asked, “Did I do something wrong?”_

_“Richard and I are going to work things out. He’s the one I need to be with, not you. It’s not like you actually love me.”_

_The statement hurt, though it was true enough. While he didn’t truly love her, per se, he did feel something for the woman. “So you’re just leaving? Dropping your involvement with me entirely?”_

_“Yes.” Mary made her way to the door before Tony could say anything else, “I’m sorry, but it’s better off this way. You don’t want the type of life I have to offer. Goodbye, Tony.” and with that, she was gone._

“The type of life she had to offer…” Tony mumbled, remembering the night clear as day now. It had been in the spring of 2001...Mary had already been pregnant with Peter. She didn’t tell him. “She was carrying my child and she knew it when she left.” he came to this realization, saying it aloud to nobody. 

What was he going to do? Should he tell Peter? Would it be better if he didn’t? Show the kid the results he wanted to see, but leave out that one test? But could Tony still see the Spiderling, knowing who he really was? Knowing that Peter had no clue? 

Should he tell May first? Or at all? What about Pepper? There were so many things running through his head, he wasn’t quite sure he could process it all. After going through what felt like a million different scenarios in his head, Tony finally came to a conclusion: he would give Peter the results as he had received them. Then, after seeing the teens reaction, he would let Peter decide what he wanted to do about the situation. 

Glancing at the time, Stark was a bit shocked to see it was already afternoon. How long had he been sitting there thinking about all this? 

_“Boss, Miss Potts is requesting entry into the lab.”_ the AI’s voice rang out. 

“Let her in.” 

He heard the door open, followed by Pepper’s footsteps, “Do I get the honor of hearing from you at all today?” she asked, “FRIDAY said you weren’t doing anything important, but you’ve been up here since you woke up.” 

“I’ve been working,” was the answer given. Should he tell Pepper about all of this now? She probably should hear it from him. 

“On what?” 

_‘It’s now or never,’_ he thought, “You know Peter, right?” 

Pepper almost rolled her eyes, “Of course I know him. I thought he wasn’t supposed to be here today? Or are you just working on something for him?” 

“Not exactly…” Tony paused for a second, briefly considering his wording, “He asked me to run his DNA to see how his powers have changed it. I may have stumbled across some...interesting information in the process. About him.” 

“Oh?” now she raised an eyebrow. The CEO had known that Peter Parker was Spider-Man since Tony had decided to bring a teenager up to his personal lab one day. Intern or not, Tony Stark didn’t ever work directly with anyone in his lab. So, naturally, she knew something was up. “Something about his spider-DNA, I’m guessing?” 

“Actually, no. His human DNA. About his...heritage.” 

“His heritage?” 

“I asked Fri to just do basic testing on it. I didn’t realize that included paternity testing, so when the results came back...there was a paternity test in the mix.” 

Now Pepper was starting to understand, “Run against your DNA? From the past cases we’ve had to deal with when women accuse you of fathering their children. That makes sense.” 

“Apparently I have a child.” he blurted out, “A child who got bitten by a radioactive spider and now goes around Queens stopping crimes.” 

His CEO stared at him for a minute, “Are you going to tell him?” 

“I was going to give him the results when he comes in tomorrow, as planned. Let him see it for himself…” 

“And if he doesn’t realize it’s not him and the man he thinks is his father? Tony...you have to think of a better way to go about that.” 

“How?” 

Pepper smiled at him, “You’ll think of something,” she said, turning to walk out, “And do leave this lab at some point today. You have to eat.” 

Tony watched her, “You don’t seem surprised about any of this.” 

“Honestly, when it comes to you, nothing really surprises me anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Peter finds out soon!   
> Let me know what you think!   
> Find me on tumblr @ historywonderland if ya want!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I'm a university student and classes have started back up. Enjoy!

For Peter, Friday flew by. He was excited; he was hoping that during his lab time that afternoon that maybe Mr. Stark would have answers for him regarding the DNA he tested. The thought made him jittery throughout most of the day. What had started out as him figuring he couldn’t donate blood had turned into this excitement about the discovery he might be about to make. 

So he went to school happy, and not even the pop quiz in English or the history test he had that day ruined his mood. Peter hadn’t heard from Mr. Stark at all since leaving the lab Wednesday, which he did have to admit was a little disappointing. Not that the two often had random text conversations, but a simple ‘the results are in’ might’ve been nice. 

No matter, though, in just a few short hours he’d have his answers. At least he hoped that was the case. Maybe he should reach out first...just to make sure he wasn’t wasting all this excitement just to be let down when he did get to the lab. So in the middle of English class (after the quiz, of course), he discreetly pulled out his phone and went to Mr. Stark’s contact. 

_P: Hey, Mr. Stark! I was wondering if there’d been anything back on that test we ran Wednesday?_

It didn’t take long for his mentor to respond, giving Peter the answer he had been hoping to get. 

_TS: Yes. Are you still coming for your internship after school?_

_P: Yep!_

_TS: Happy will pick you up._

_P: He doesn’t need to. I have plenty of other ways to get there._

The next response was nearly identical to the previous.

_TS: Happy will pick you up, Underoos._

Rolling his eyes, Peter put his phone away again though still not paying full attention to the lesson. Instead, he flipped to a different page in his notebook and started theorizing possible different formulas for his web fluid. While doing so, he couldn’t help but wonder why Mr. Stark had been so adamant that Happy pick him up. It really wasn’t necessary, but the teen could already tell there was no talking Tony out of it. 

Whatever, he was still beyond ready for the school day to be over. 

*** 

_[Thursday night]_

Tony hadn’t left his lab nearly the entire day. The one exception to this was when Pepper forced him to go eat something, but even then he quickly devoured the food then returned to his hiding place. 

Pepper knew she should drag him to bed, but she was also starting to need alone time to process what he had told her. In the moment, she hadn’t reacted much to the news. Now that the information had been processed in her mind, Pepper was also entering a bit of a state of shock. 

Tony had a child. A sixteen year old child, who also happened to have superpowers. Of course he did. 

She briefly wondered if he had known when going to recruit Peter, but quickly brushed that thought aside. There was no way Tony could’ve ever kept that a secret, especially from her. And how he was going to tell Peter...maybe she should go talk to him. 

Sighing, the CEO got up and walked back to the lab, getting FRIDAY to let her in. “Tony?” she asked, seeing the man flipping through different projections he had pulled up, “Can I ask what you’re doing?” 

“Trying to decide what to do about...what I told you earlier,” he answered, not looking away from the projections, “I don’t know how to tell him. I don’t know if I should even tell him at this point.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Pepper asked after a second, “This has to be a huge shock...I know it’s probably the last thing you wanted to find out.” 

Stark shook his head, “It’s not that it’s a bad thing...I don’t think it is at least. But it is a huge shock, especially for someone like Peter. He lost both parents at such a young age, only to find out over ten years later that Richard wasn’t even his actual father. Maybe I shouldn’t tell him. What if he hates me for it?” 

“Why would he hate you?” 

“What if he thinks I knew all along and abandoned him?” 

Pepper almost laughed, “Have you been down here all day thinking of worst case scenarios? I think you need to start looking at the good outcomes for a bit.” 

Finally, the man turned and looked at her, “You’re really not surprised by this? Upset by it, even? I’ve kinda just sprung a child on you.” 

“If I’m being honest,” she started after a second, “Yeah, it did take me by surprise a bit. After everything that’s happened, I didn’t think I was shocked but...how could I not be? But no, I’m not upset with you. Like I said, there’s no way you could’ve known...right?” 

“Of course I didn’t know. Had I known I…” now Tony stopped, thinking back to how he was all those years ago. If Mary had told him about the baby, would he have tried to be in the kids life? Today, he had no doubt that he wanted to make sure he provided for his newfound child as much as he could, yet he hated to admit that wouldn’t have been the case back then. Maybe Mary really did do what was best for everyone by not telling him. 

_‘I wonder if Richard knew,’_ Quickly shaking the thought out of his head, Tony decided that wasn’t something he wanted to think about. That’s not something he wanted to dwell on. 

Pepper spoke again, bringing him out of his thoughts, “You know him better than I do, but I can say I honestly don’t believe it’ll make Peter think any less of you. Like anybody would, he will be shocked. Like you were. I don’t think you should keep this from him, but it doesn’t mean you need to tell him right away.” she paused, “But don’t wait too long. The longer you know, the more upset it might make him when you do finally decide to tell him. Then he’ll think you were keeping it from him.” 

Tony turned back to the holograms, sighing. “I know...I just can’t decide how to tell him, really. I’ll figure it out.” 

“How about you go to bed and think about it? I don’t want you staying in this lab all night.”

“Just give me a bit longer. I’ll come up in a bit.” 

“Tony.” Pepper said sternly, “You have thirty minutes or else I’m coming back down here and having FRIDAY lock you out.” 

“Alright, fine. Thirty minutes. I’ll see you then.” 

Pepper took her leave, calling back a quick, “I’m serious, Tony.” 

The man thought for a few more minutes, finally coming to a conclusion. “FRIDAY, make a copy of Peter’s DNA results and put them in a folder. Don’t include the paternity test.” 

Friday morning, Tony went to his lab and put the thought of the paternity test behind him. No, he wasn’t going to waste another day dwelling on it when nothing could be done to change it. This afternoon, he would give Peter the results (minus that particular one) and then judge his reaction to the non-life changing ones before mentioning it. All he could do until then was actually work on his SI projects, or maybe mess with one of the Iron Man suits. 

Not much time had passed when his phone went off, alerting him to a text from none other than Peter. 

_Pete: Hey, Mr. Stark! I was wondering if there’d been anything back on that test we ran Wednesday?_

Right, he had never even told the boy anything had come back. He should probably answer that. 

_TS: Yes. Are you still coming for your internship after school?_

Another ding a second later. 

_Pete: Yep!_

Thinking for a second, the billionaire typed out his next message. He really didn’t want Peter swinging to the Tower from school and he knew the boy wouldn’t want to take the subway if he didn’t have to. 

_TS: Happy will pick you up._

_Pete: He doesn’t need to. I have plenty of other ways to get there._

_TS: Happy will pick you up, Underoos._

Turning back to what he had been working on, he found these distractions actually worked as they normally do, and soon he had completely lost track of the time. It was FRIDAY’s voice who brought him out of his work headspace, and back into _‘oh my god I have a son’_ mode. 

_“Boss, Peter Parker has entered the building. Should I bring him up?”_

Freezing for a brief second, Tony responded to the AI, “Yeah, go ahead.” he could feel his anxiety slowly start to rise, though he was doing his best to keep it under control. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter’s joyful voice was heard shortly after, “Before you ask, school was great. Aced my history test today, too. And I don’t have any homework that needs to be done this weekend.” 

“Someone sounds excited,” Stark tried to joke, not letting his nerves show, “What’s that about?” 

“Oh come on, like you don’t know. You said some results came in on my blood, or DNA or whatever. Can I see them? Do they look cool?” 

Tony couldn’t help but smile at his newly found sons excitement, “Decide that for yourself,” he said, pulling up the folder with the results, minus the certain one. Peter busied himself for a while looking through the few things in the folder, examining every bit of every page. He also seemed to be taking notes? Not surprising, really. 

“So DNA is definitely changed, though I think we already knew that,” the teen muttered more so to himself than anything, “It’s so cool to actually see it though, right?” that question was addressed to his mentor. 

“It is,” he nodded, “Is that what you wanted or should I run more advanced tests? That will take a bit more time.” 

“I got the main answer I wanted, thank you for this,” Peter gave him a small smile.

“Of course, kiddo.” Stark paused for a second, considering it now was really the best time to do this. In the end, he decided it was best not to wait. It might only get worse if he waited to share the other bit of information, “There uh...is one other thing that the basic testing showed. I didn’t include it in what I just gave you.” 

“What is it?” 

Taking a deep breath, the words finally came out, “It was a paternity test. To determine well...who your father is.” 

Peter looked confused, “Why?” 

Tony went into the explanation of FRIDAY doing it without his knowledge, him not realizing it fell under ‘basic testing’, etcetera. 

“So a test was run to see if you’re my dad? Why did you take it out?” 

“Because…” another deep breathe. There was no turning back now, “It showed that I...well, I’m your father.” 

There was a moment of silence. Then Peter busted out laughing, “Oh man, you really had me there for a second. ‘I am your father’, like Star Wars. Nice.” 

Tony shook his head, “It’s not a reference. FRIDAY, can you pull up the two tests in question?” he asked, then addressed Peter again, “I had it run twice...just to be sure.” 

Now the teen turned to look at the new things the AI had brought up. Seeing his eyes grow wide as he studied both documents, Tony prepared for the worst. 

“I...oh my god...this is real?” was all that was said. “I...should I leave? I...I think I should leave…” Peter said, gathering up his things, “I’m sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Tony watched as Peter began gathering up his belongings, not knowing what to say at first. Why had the kid apologized? 

“Pete, wait…” he managed to say before the teen reached the elevator. Peter stopped but didn’t say anything or turn to face him. “Can we...talk?” What was he supposed to do? 

“About what?” 

“Can you sit down?” 

The boy hesitated, but made his way over to where he had previously been sitting. He still remained silent. 

Tony waited for a second before speaking, “Why did you apologize?” 

“I...I don’t know. I thought I should. This...I don’t figure it’s something you want, and I’m not really sure what’s going on.” Peter stammered out, “I mean, how can you be my dad? Richard Parker is my dad...he was married to my mom. How is this even possible?” 

“Your mother used to work for me. We were...briefly involved. Your parents weren’t together at the time.” 

“And you didn’t know? Or did you, and you just didn’t care? Not until Spider-Man?” the words had hurt, maybe a bit more than Peter had intended them too, “I’m sorry, I just…” 

Stark put up a hand, “Don’t apologize. I swear I had no clue, Peter. I just found out, trust me. It’s been a huge shock and I’ve been trying to piece it all together since getting the results.” 

Peter looked down at his hands, starting to play with the end of his sleeves. Tony waited for him to say something...anything. 

“So…” the spider-kid eventually mumbled, “What do we do now? Do we have to do anything? Or would you rather pretend we never found out?” 

“What do you want to do? I...I want to leave this up to you. If you want to ignore it, we can. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying that’s what I want. If you want me in your life as your father, I’d be honored. But I don’t want you thinking it’s being forced on you, because it’s not.” 

Looking up at the other, the teen studied him for a moment, “You’d want to be my father?” 

“Yes. Had I known all this sooner, I would’ve...well, at the very least helped from afar. Not to disrupt your life at all.” 

“I don’t think much more can disrupt my life at this point,” Peter let out a laugh, “I dunno. Maybe I could start off just...spending the weekend with you sometimes? I mean, assuming May is okay with it.” a pause, “Oh god I have to tell May.” 

“We can tell her together, if you want. Or I can.” Tony offered, “If you really want to do this.” 

Peter nodded, “Yeah, please. We can tell her together...you can probably explain it better than me.” 

“Alright, just...let me know when you want to tell her. Like I said, you take the lead here. If you want to talk about this, let me know. If you don’t...then we won’t.” he sighed, “I’m just at a loss for what to do and I don’t want you to think I’m forcing anything on you.” 

“You’re not forcing anything on me. I…” a slight blush crept on Peter’s face, “I kinda already look at you as a father-figure, you know? You’re the closest thing to one that I have. Now I don’t have to feel weird about telling you that? Still is weird to say, but…” 

Now it was Tony’s turn to sit in silence, staring at the kid. His kid. Who apparently already saw him as a father. “Then...why were you so quick to get up and try to leave?” 

“Because I thought you were upset about it, I dunno. You’ve never said I was like a son to you, and since I’m kinda cursed when it comes to father figures I didn’t think you’d want to play that role.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“What?” 

“That you’re cursed,” Tony shook his head, “You’ve been through way more than you should ever have had to deal with. But you’re not cursed.” 

“But what if--” 

“No. I’m not going anywhere, nor is anything going to happen to me. Especially when I just found out I have a kid.” 

Peter seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a minute, “I don’t have to change my name now, do I?” he asked. 

“Not if you don’t want to, Underoos. As I said, nothing has to change if you don’t want it to.” 

Another moment of silence took over them again. Neither tried to say anything else or move, deciding to just sit in silence. 

It was Peter who broke the silence first, “I know I came for the internship, but is it okay if I go home early? This is a lot to take in and I kinda feel like I need to lie down.” 

“Of course,” Tony responded, going to get up. _‘I’m assuming he doesn’t want me to go with him? He doesn’t want to tell May tonight?’_ he thought. If the kid had wanted to break the news to his aunt tonight, he would have said so. 

“I’ll text you tomorrow?” the kid’s voice broke through his thoughts, “We can see about telling May and...what to do next?” 

Nodding, Iron Man waited for his son to get his things and walked out of the lab with him. “I’m going to drive you, if that’s okay.” he explained, seeing the confused look on Peters face as he walked with him. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine. Just not in a real flashy car?” 

The duo rode mostly in silence, both still not knowing what to say. As Tony pulled into a parking spot in front of the complex Peter lived in, both continued sitting there until Tony finally decided to speak. 

“If you need anything,” he said, “Don’t hesitate to call or text me. Anything at all. Okay?” he got a nod in response. 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark. I’ll...talk to you tomorrow.” Peter said, getting out of the car. “Thanks for driving me.” With that, he turned and walked inside leaving the adult with his thoughts. 

“I hope he actually does call tomorrow…” he sighed before driving back to his own home. 

Meanwhile, Peter made his way up to the apartment he shared with his aunt. 

“Hey hon,” was the first thing he heard walking in, “You’re home early. Everything alright?” May asked, a hint of concern in her voice. He typically always tried to stay at the Tower as late as possible on Fridays. 

“Yeah, just have a bit of a headache. I asked if it was okay to go home early.” it was half way the truth, at least. While he hated lying to his aunt, he didn’t want to tell her what had really happened yet. That wasn’t happening until he himself managed to process everything properly. 

His explanation only made her frown, though. “Must be pretty bad if you wanted to come home. Are you getting sick? I thought you couldn’t get sick after, you know…” 

“I’m fine, I promise. Just gonna go lay down for a bit.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Peter gave her a small smile as he walked to his room, “Yeah, I’d tell you if it was anything more.” 

_‘And I will, just not now,’_ he thought as he lay on his bed, _‘Maybe this is all some weird dream. This can’t actually be my life, can it? Maybe it’s some sort of joke? Test? There’s no way this is real…’_

But why would Mr. Stark make something like this up? What was the point? 

After a while, Peter couldn’t stand just laying there. He had to get out and find a way to distract himself from everything. So he got up and put the Spider-Man suit on, thinking this was the best way to kill a few hours. 

“Okay Karen,” he said as he put on the mask, “Find me something good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys.   
> Find me on tumblr @ historywonderland or twitter @oceanicflights !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and that this one might be a tad bit shorter. Life's been crazy!

“FRIDAY, what time is it?” Tony asked, not looking up from his tinkering. 

_“It is currently 10:48am, Boss.”_ the AI’s voice rang back. The last time he had asked, it had been 10:05. At least time wasn’t going by extremely slowly as he waited for Peter to contact him. Even if the teen didn’t reach out today, he was processing a lot...there shouldn’t be a huge reason for concern. Yet Tony was growing more anxious as he waited. What if Peter suddenly decided he didn’t want him to be involved in his life anymore? 

While there was a time Tony wouldn’t have cared, that wasn’t the case anymore. He knew he wanted to be part of his sons life; he just hoped his son was wanting the same thing. He hadn’t seemed too upset with the news, but then again maybe that was just the shock of it all. 

Trying to shake these thoughts out of his head, Tony focused again on the gadget he was working on, knowing he couldn’t just sit around and wait. He’d go crazy.

A bit of time had passed when FRIDAY interrupted his work, indicating an incoming phone call. His excitement was brief, before he was told who was actually calling. 

_“Boss, incoming call from May Parker.”_ she said. 

The genius looked up confused. Why would May be calling? Glancing at his watch, he saw it was now almost noon. 

“Answer it. Hey May, is everything alright?” he asked, hearing the call connect, hoping he wasn’t about to be yelled at by the woman. Had she figured it out somehow? Had Peter already told her? Not that it would be an issue, though a heads up would’ve been nice…

“Is Peter there?” May’s voice said, laced with concern, not anger. “I don’t think he said anything about working with you today, but I haven’t heard from him at all.”

Now the superhero’s anxiety grew even worse, “No, he isn’t here. Is he not at home?” 

“No. I saw him last night but he ran off to his room as soon as he got home claiming he had a headache and I haven’t seen him since. I went to check on him to make sure he wasn’t sick but he wasn’t in his room. Was hoping you’d picked him up earlier.”

“No, I didn’t. Maybe he went out on a morning patrol? FRIDAY, is Karen active?” he asked the AI, hoping the answer would calm both him and May down. 

_“Karen is currently offline.”_

“When was the suit online last?” Tony followed up, knowing May was also hearing the AI’s responses. 

_“Karen went online on two separate occasions overnight. Once at 8:34 and again at 5:32 this morning. She went offline again around 9:57am.”_

5:30am? That was certainly an early morning patrol...why hadn’t the kid been asleep? 

“Was he at home when it went offline?” May’s voice re-entered the conversation, “Maybe he went out for something else and forgot to tell me.” 

_“Mr. Parker was not at home when the suit went offline.”_ came the dreaded response. Tony wished May didn’t have to hear what was said next, _“It appears shortly before disconnecting, Karen indicated Peter had some sort of injury causing blood loss. The disconnection happened before she was able to alert Mr. Stark of this. I suspect Peter removed his mask while the Scraped Knee Protocol was still being fully activated.”_

No, no...that wasn’t right. Everything about this was wrong. 

“Tony? Tony, what does that mean? Where’s Peter?” May’s voice was frantic. He tried to remain calm, but felt pure panic setting in. 

“I’m not sure, but I’m going to find out.” Tony answered, “FRIDAY, sent me his last known location. May, I’ll call you as soon as I know something.” ending the call, he quickly suited up. Soon, Iron Man was rushing towards the last coordinates Spider-Man was recorded at. 

***

_[Midnight - the previous evening]_

Peter slipped back into his bedroom, hoping he’d now be able to get some sleep. He had been out patrolling for hours and upon realizing the late time knew he probably needed to head home...hopefully May hadn’t noticed he was gone, especially at this hour. 

He took a quick shower to rinse off before laying in his bed. The time seemed to pass slowly as the teen kept checking his phone to see the time. Four hours passed, feeling like almost triple that. There was nothing to distract from the thoughts that kept creeping into his mind. 

Why had he never been told Richard wasn’t his father? Did he know? Did his mother know? Had May known this entire time and never said anything? That would make telling her interesting; finding out she had known all along. 

Checking his phone yet again, the time read 5:30 in the morning. Peter sighed, knowing there was absolutely no chance of him getting any sleep at this point. So he did the only thing he could think to do - he got back out of bed and put the Spider-Man suit back on. 

_“Good morning, Peter.”_ Karen greeted, _“You’re up rather early, and it seems you haven’t had time to rest properly since your last patrol.”_

“I know, but I’m fine. Wide awake. Is there anything going on in the area?” 

_“At the moment, there seems to be no crimes that require the assistance of Spider-Man.”_

“Damn,” Peter mumbled, “Well, guess I’ll just find somewhere to watch the sunrise.”

Time passed quicker on this early morning patrol, which seemed odd as there wasn’t much to do. It was still better than laying in his bed staring at the walls. There were a few moments when Karen alerted him to something he could go assist with, but it had only happened about three times in as many hours. Before he knew it, it was after 9:30 and Peter was about to head back home when Karen spoke. 

_“There appears to be a robbery at a store two blocks from your current location,”_ she said, _“Should I direct you to it?”_

Peter didn’t think twice about it, “Yep, let’s go.” he said, swinging in the direction Karen was sending him. Quickly getting there, he watched the robbers for a second to try and assess what was going on. 

“Hey guys,” he said getting the attention of the criminals, “Usually, it’s best to shop during normal store hours.” 

The next few minutes were a blur of fighting, and Spider-Man webbing up most the bad guys. Having taken care of every one that he had seen, he wasn’t sure why his spidey-sense was still acting up. At the last second he realized he had not, in fact, webbed up everyone yet. 

He went to finish the fight, but was a split second too late before the gun went off. At first, Peter didn’t feel the pain of the new wound. As he went to unarm the other man, it hit him all at once. He quickly attempted to web up the last bad guy, though he wasn’t sure how successful he was as he instantly left and found a nearby rooftop to assess his injury. 

Landing, the pain seemed to triple and he took note of all the blood. 

_“Peter, you seem to be losing a significant amount of blood. Per the ‘Scraped Knee Protocol’, I have to cont-”_

Peter ripped his mask off before Karen could say anything else, or contact Mr. Stark. That was the last thing he needed right now. Besides, he’d heal fast enough, he just needed to get home first so he could bandage it up. 

“Just gonna lay here for a minute first…” he said to nobody, laying down on the roof. He’d just wait a few minutes, let his healing factor kick in, and then he’d make his way back to the apartment. Maybe now he’d be able to fall asleep. 

_‘Sleep...sounds nice,’_ Peter thought, closing his eyes for what he meant to be a second. He didn’t open them again until he heard a familiar sound coming closer to him. He cracked his eyes open a bit to see what looked like a blurry Iron Man before the darkness took over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love reading your comments!   
> Follow me on twitter @ oceanicflights if you want!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I really have nothing to say for myself other than I keep having other story ideas taking my focus away from this. Anyways, I don't know how I feel about this chapter but enjoy

Tony was trying his best to remain calm, though it proved harder than it sounded as he approached the building FRIDAY had directed him to. 

He quickly spotted the downed teenager, taking note of the blood soaking through his suit. 

“Peter?” Tony asked landing beside him, “Peter? Can you hear me?” 

The response was slurred and barely audible, “Misser…..S’ar?” 

“FRIDAY, make sure Cho is ready in the medbay. I’m guessing it’s a gunshot wound, but I can’t be sure.” he paused for a second, “And let May Parker know I’ve got Peter.” 

He heard the confirmation from the AI as he went to carefully pick Peter up, “You still with me kid?” he asked, not knowing if Spider-Man could even stay awake at the moment. Tony got no response, which was the answer he needed before he flew back to the tower as fast as he could. 

Dr. Cho was quick to jump into action when the two arrived at the medbay, instructing Tony to set Peter down and then promptly pushing the adult out of the room. 

Tony tried to argue, but the doctor shook her head, “Let me work, I’ll update you when I can.” 

So the billionaire sat outside, not wanting to venture too far. That was his son in there...his child. His child had been shot. 

“FRIDAY,” he said, “The people Spider-Man was fighting tonight when he got hurt...the police got them, right?” 

_“There were no arrests in the area. It appears as if Spider-Man was not fully successful in subduing all the criminals before his injury.”_

Tony felt his anger rising. So the people who did this were still out there. “Give me the footage from the baby monitor. I want to know who these people are.” 

_“Of course, boss. Also, May Parker is here and demanding to see you.”_

“Bring her here.” 

It wasn’t long before May came running down the hall, “Is he okay? How bad is it? Can I see him?” 

In any other circumstance, he’d be annoyed at the rapid fire questions he was getting. In this case, she was reacting exactly how he was though, so he couldn’t find it in himself to hate how she was acting. 

“I don’t know much,” Tony answered, “Cho, the doctor here, is working on him right now. From what I could tell it was a single gunshot wound, but I was more focused on getting him back. I’ll check what his suit tracked, though…” How had he not thought of this before now? If Karen was active when Peter was attacked, then she caught exactly what had happened...not just the faces of those who did it. 

As he pulled out his phone, Dr. Cho walked back out, “His healing factor is working as it should and he should be fine. I’ll keep him here for the next 24 hours to make sure everything is healing correctly, but I don’t believe there’ll be any issues. The bleeding had stopped before he got here. He probably passed out due to his healing factor working to fix everything.” 

“Can we go in and see him?” May asked, the worry still evident in her voice. 

Cho nodded, “He’s asleep but you can go sit with him. I did give him a good amount of pain medicine just in case, though, so he might be a bit out of it when he wakes up.”

The boys aunt quickly made her way to Peter but Stark held back a second. Watching a small portion of the footage FRIDAY had pulled up, he felt his anger rise yet again at the people who had done this. The only thing keeping him from running out to find them right now was knowing that his son was laying in the medbay alive. Not dead. He was going to be fine. 

Without thinking, he opened his phone’s contacts and scrolled through, sending a message to the one he was searching for. 

_T.S.: Call me. Preferably when nobody is getting shot at_

The last part had been a joke for the person, but after hitting send he realized that there was nothing funny about it. Not for him. Not now. 

Sighing and trying to get his anger in check, he stepped into the medbay. 

***

Two hours after Peter had been put in the all-clear by Helen he woke up, his injuries having already managed to mostly heal by themselves. As the doctor had warned, he did seem decently confused and out of it. 

“Peter?” May asked, at his side the instant he began to open his eyes. 

“May?” the teen mumbled, squinting in her direction. “‘S that you?” 

The woman gave a small smile, “Yes, yes it’s me. How’re you feeling?” 

“‘S….’s dad here?” was the somewhat coherent response. Tony froze, and May looked thoroughly confused. 

“Can you say that again, Pete?” she asked. 

“I said....’s dad here?” 

“Honey...you know your parents are…” 

“Mis’er S’ark. Ya know, my dad…” Peter continued on, “Ya know...the blood…”

Now May turned to Tony, “Do you have any idea what he’s saying? Am I missing something here?” 

Tony had to think quickly. This information was still new to everyone, and they hadn’t discussed how to break the news to May yet. Surely this wasn’t the way to do that. 

“Ah well you know, Cho did say he would be a bit out of it,” was his response, “He’s just confused. Doesn’t realize what he’s saying.”

“But Mis’er S’ark...the blood!” Peter said, now sounding more awake though still heavily under the influence of whatever pain meds he had been given, “It said...said you’re my dad. Right FRIDAY?” he asked the AI, and Tony silently swore to himself. 

_“That is cor-“_

“FRIDAY, let’s give Peter some time to be in his right mind again, alright?” Tony cut off the voice before it could finish its statement. This was not lost to May. 

“What’s going on?” May asked, sounding equally confused and irritated. “Did that thing just say Peter was correct?” 

“I don’t think you heard-”

“Don’t take me for an idiot, Stark.” she snapped back, “If something is going on, I need to know. He’s my nephew.” 

“I’m not sure right now is the right time.” 

Peter decided to chime in again, still fully out of it but fully awake, “He’s my dad! We checked my blood and it came back saying so. Didja know that, May? It’s kinda weird, right?” 

His aunt now looked back and forth between the two in the room. “You’re right, now is definitely not the time to talk about this. But we will be talking about it, Stark.” 

Tony found himself simply nodding in response, unsure of what else to say. Never in his life had he been more glad to hear his phone go off. 

“Sorry, have to take this,” he said, stepping out and answering, “Stark.”

_“You wanted me to call.”_ the voice on the other line said. 

“I did and I might have to give in and ask a favor of you, no matter how much it pains me to do so,” he responded, “But first...when will you be back in New York?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...who do you think Tony is talking to and why? Leave your guess!   
> Feel free to reach out to me on twitter if ya want! @ oceanicflights


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under quarantine and it still took me this long to get this chapter out. I keep going back and forth between writing for this one and another story I'm working on (that isn't posted yet) oops

“So...let me make sure I heard you correctly,” the person now sitting with Tony in his lab said, “Spider-Man is apparently your son, he got hurt, and now you want me to ‘deal with’ the people who attacked him?” 

It had been less than 24 hours since the person had called Tony back, and Peter was going to be released from the medbay soon. While he hadn’t expected his reinforcements of sorts to get there so quickly, he was grateful nonetheless. 

“Tell me again why you can’t just do this yourself,” the voice continued on, “Why did you feel the need to essentially hire an assassin to, as you put it, ‘deal with’ the people who hurt your new found son.” 

“Because, Agent Romanoff,” Stark responded, “I can tell you who the people are, can probably even tell you where they are, but if I go after them I can’t promise myself I’ll handle it quietly and then suddenly Iron Man is going around killing ass people. Besides, this way Peter doesn’t have to know I had anything to do with it.” 

Natasha scoffed, “Yeah because the Black Widow killing some random fucking criminals is extremely common to see nowadays.” 

“Like anybody would even know it was you. You could frame it anyway you wanted to and your involvement would never be known.” 

“Can I take that as a compliment?” 

“Take it as you will. So are you going to help or not?” 

She shrugged, “How much are you going to pay me for being your assassin-for-hire?” 

“You live rent free with the Avengers.” 

“Fair enough. Okay, give me the guys information.” 

“FRIDAY will send you what I’ve got on them. And Nat...lets keep everything about this situation to us, alright? Nobody needs to know what’s going on until Peter wants people to know.”

Now Natasha let out a laugh, “Me? Keep a secret? You’re asking a lot, Stark.” 

“Natasha.”

“If anyone on this team can keep a secret, it’s me. I’ll have this dealt with. Do I get to meet this son of yours, by the way?”

“You have met him. Like I said, he’s Spider-Man.” Tony gave her a look, “I know I’ve told you his name is Peter, but there is the whole secret-identity thing he probably wants to keep. At this point I knew I couldn’t keep his identity from you, but he doesn’t need to know that.” 

A shrug, “I’ll meet him eventually.” 

“Do not go interrogate him.” 

“Never said I was going to. Anyways, I’ve got some people to track down because apparently my assassin days aren’t over yet.” Natasha joked, turning and walking out before anything else could be said. 

Tony watched her walk away, mumbling to himself, “Maybe I shouldn’t have reached out to her.”

He stayed in his lab for a few more minutes before heading back to the medbay, where May was already waiting for Peter to be released. The two adults hadn’t spoken two words to each other since Peter had let the whole ‘dad’ thing slip - something which the teen didn’t seem to remember doing. That was sure to make the inevitable talk much more interesting. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said when the billionaire walked in, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to get hurt. I just-”

“No,” he cut his son off, “I know you didn’t mean to get shot, but you were out patrolling when operating on no sleep. I guess I need to look into disabling the suit during certain hours? What were you thinking?” 

“I tried sleeping, but I couldn’t! I had too much on my mind, you know…” he trailed off, seeing his aunt in the room. 

“Anything you want to talk to me about, Peter?” May asked, not sounding angry but...not sounding happy, either. “What was on your mind?” 

“Just...school. Lots of things,” he scrambled to answer, not wanting to say what he was really thinking about. _‘Oh, you know, just wondering if my dad knew that he wasn’t really my dad. Did you know that?’_ Yeah, that wasn’t happening. 

“Wanna try again?” May pressed. 

Peter stared at her for a second, slightly confused before he connected the dots. Looking back and forth between his aunt and father, he stopped on his father before whining, “You told her, didn’t you? I thought we were supposed to figure out this together…” 

May shook her head, “You told me, though I’m not happy that it took you being drugged up to do so.” 

“I...what?” 

“You kept going on about blood and asking if your dad was here. How long have you known this, Peter?” did she sound...hurt? “I thought we talked about keeping secrets from each other. Especially life changing ones!” 

“I just found out!” Peter was quick to defend himself and also reassure his aunt that he wasn’t trying to be deceitful, “I was gonna find a way to tell you, but I don’t even understand it myself. Mr. Stark’s known longer than I have.” 

May turned to glare at Stark, any anger she had now being rerouted to him. “Have you known this entire time? Was that the reason for your sudden interest in him?” 

“Now is probably not the best time…” Tony tried to say, but May wasn’t having it. 

“Have you? Have you been lying to us this entire time? It wouldn’t surprise me, honestly. Why tell him now, though? Why ruin everything he’s ever known?” 

“I just found out a few days ago, myself! It wasn’t something he needed to hear over the phone so I waited until I saw him again. I wasn’t trying to ruin anything!” Stark was now on the defensive, when it suddenly hit him. “You don’t seem to be defending Mary or Richard at all. You don’t seem that shocked that there’s even a question of Richard being his dad...did you know that he wasn’t his biological father?” 

“Of course I knew!” May spat back without thinking first, “But it’s not like it mattered to any of us.” 

Now Peter chimed back in, the hurt obvious in his voice, “Wait...you knew? And you never told me? I didn’t think you would have actually known…you knew?!” 

Everyone was quiet for a second, nobody knowing what to say at first. It was May who broke the uncomfortable silence, “I didn’t think it was important for you to know. I just wanted you to remember your parents as they were.” 

“And you were getting on me about lying and not telling the truth! Especially when it’s something life changing!” he was using her own words against her now, “Yet you’ve been lying to me my entire life!” 

“Peter…”

“You didn’t think it was important for me to know that I had a living blood relative out there?” Peter's voice had dropped to a whisper, “How is that not important?” 

“I just…” she paused, not sure what to say. She wasn’t sure how to justify her actions now. It was never supposed to be an issue; if her nephew found out about Richard not being his real dad, it was supposed to be because she had purposefully told him. 

Said nephew spoke again, so quietly both adults in the room almost missed it. “I want to stay here for a while. With Mr. Stark.”

Tony didn’t speak; he wasn’t sure what to say now either. Everything seemed to be going to hell - this wasn’t how he envisioned any of this going down. 

“Mr. Stark?” hearing his name brought him out of his thoughts. “It is okay if I stay with you, right?”

“Yeah, of course it is.” Tony looked over at May, who looked angry, but mostly hurt. 

“Alright,” she sighed, “I’ll bring by some clothes for you, then.” 

Walking over to her nephew, she kissed the top of his head despite his obvious anger at her. Then she turned and left. No sooner had she walked out the door than Tony’s phone went off, showing a notification from the woman who had just walked out. 

_‘I expect updates on how he’s doing.’_ Yeah, he could do that. It was the right thing to do, wasn’t it? 

A few moments later, Helen Cho poked her head in to start getting Peter ready to leave the medbay. As soon as he was given the all clear, the teen immediately ran up to one of the guest rooms. Tony didn’t bother going after him, figuring he needed a bit to calm down. 

It was hours later when Tony decided to go and try to coax Peter down for dinner. He was standing outside the room when he phone went off - a text from Natasha. 

_N.R.: jobs done. do I get extra pay for being quick about it?_

_N.R.: btw, ill be at the tower tonight :)_

“Great…” he sighed before knocking. Hopefully the night wouldn’t get any more eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Feel free to reach out on twitter @oceanicflights or tumblr @historywonderland if ya wanna chat


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy quarantine hope you guys are staying safe!

Tony knocked on the bedroom door, hoping to get any reaction out of the kid. It had been hours since Peter locked himself in the room, and even longer since he’d last eaten. With his metabolism, there was no way he wasn’t starving by now. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” a muffled voice said from the other side of the door. 

“Then we don’t have to, but you do have to eat,” Tony said, “I won’t make you talk about it but I’m not going to let you starve to death either.” 

He was half expecting a bit of a fight to get the teen out of his bedroom, so he was surprised when Peter opened the door relatively quickly. “Okay…” he mumbled, following Tony to the kitchen. 

Neither said anything as they walked to the kitchen, Peter remained quiet as he ate the pizza that Tony had ordered. The older of the two had attempted starting any type of conversation, each time to no avail. Even after eating, Peter remained mostly silent, though he stayed in the main living area. It was about an hour later before he finally spoke of what had happened, 

“I should apologize to May,” he said, breaking his silence. “I shouldn’t have yelled at her.” 

“You should,” Tony agreed, “She’ll be over in the morning to drop off clothes and your school things.”

“I don’t know if I want to apologize yet.” 

Stark nodded, “Understandable. I’m not entirely pleased with her at the given moment, either,” he sighed, “I wonder if she knew you were mine.” This was said more to himself than to Peter, yet he knew the teenager had heard him. 

They fell into another silence, this one holding a different energy than the last. This silence was welcomed, both now in their own headspace. This was interrupted when a third person wandered into the living room. 

“Bad time for me to join the party?” Natasha joked, sitting in a chair next to the couch where the two men sat. 

“Nice of you to invite yourself, Romanoff,” Tony retorted. 

“Hey, I just did you a favor. You should be grateful.” 

Peter’s eyes had gone wide. “Miss Black Widow...Miss Romanoff...ma’am…” he managed, “Hi, I’m uh…Peter.” 

“Nice to finally meet you, Peter.” 

He looked confused now, “Finally meet me? You’ve...heard of me?” 

Tony’s glare at Natasha pretty much screamed, _‘Remember I told you not to say anything to him about you knowing he’s my son or Spider-Man.’_

“I work with Tony, of course I’ve heard of you,” Nat laughed, “He talks about his ‘intern Peter’ all the damn time. The work that you do, especially if it involves any Avengers gear. He’s like a proud dad.” she grinned at Tony. Of course she was going to say that she knew without actually saying that she knew. 

“Mr. Stark talks about me to you guys?” Apparently the teenager didn’t catch on, too awe-struck at the spy’s words, “Like, the Avengers know my name?” Tony looked ready to implode. 

The genius interjected before Natasha could respond, “I may have mentioned you on occasion when you had an idea for somebody’s suit.” 

“Heard you’ve had quite a few ideas for Spider-Man’s.” She just couldn’t help herself, could she? 

“Well, yeah, I uh…” Peter turned into a stuttering mess, “He’s pretty cool. And I’m also from Queens, so you know..supporting local heroes and all that…” 

Natasha looked extremely amused, obviously waiting for Peter to come to the conclusion that she knew on his own. 

“Oh, you’re from Queens too? And you don’t find the spider to be a nuisance?” 

“I’m not...I mean, he’s not a nuisance! He’s just trying to help!” Peter responded, knowing there was no way she missed his slip up.

The spy just smiled, sitting back and relaxing in the chair, satisfied that she heard what she wanted. 

This was not lost on the teen, “Mr. Stark,” he whined, “She already knew? You said you didn’t tell any of the Avengers!” 

Tony was still glaring at Natasha, “I didn’t-” 

“Don’t worry, as far as I know none of the others know,” Nat interrupted, “I think I’m the only one smart enough to piece it all together.” 

“Oh, uh...you said you just did Mr. Stark a favor?” Peter said, wanting a change in subject now, “Was it Avenger-related? ...do the Avengers stay here a lot?” he rambled on, realizing he had never actually seen any of them around. Then again, he didn’t really go wandering around….

“She did just help me with something, actually,” Tony answered, “Do you mind if I speak with her alone for a minute, Pete?” 

“Oh, sure.” he got up, slowly walking out of the main living area. He was tempted to stay close enough to ‘accidentally’ overhear the conversation, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was for them to find out he had eavesdropped. Instead, he went back up to the room he had claimed as his own while the two adults talked. 

Tony waited until he figured Peter was out of earshot before speaking, “I thought you said you could keep a secret. Guess you’re not so good at that after all?” 

“I didn’t tell him that I knew. He guessed that I knew. There’s a difference.” 

“You led him to that conclusion.” 

“At least I didn’t say anything about him being your son. Besides, now that’s one less secret he won’t have to try not let slip around me. Seeing how easily he accidentally admitted he’s Spider-Man just a few minutes ago, I figure that’s a good thing.” 

“Why’re you here, Natasha?” 

She smiled, “I still have a room here, don’t I? Even when only Steve and Bruce said they would move in, you still made sure everybody had somewhere to stay here. Has Peter really never seen either of them?” 

“No, he hasn’t. And that doesn’t answer my question as to why you’d rather stay here than in your own apartment. You do have one, don’t you?” Tony snapped back. 

“I wanted to meet him. Besides, I thought living here was my payment for taking care of that little issue.” 

“Yeah, don’t bring that up around Pete either. I don’t want him knowing that I did that.” 

“So what happens when he tries to go after the people who shot him?” Natasha questioned. 

“I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it. I don’t want him to know I had them killed!” 

Nat shrugged, “If you insist…by the way, that was probably one of the easiest jobs I’ve ever had to do.” 

***

The next morning, Peter took his time getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. It was Monday, but he figured he wouldn’t be going to school that day. He didn’t have his school things and nobody had made any effort to try to get him to get ready for school, so he assumed he’d just go back the next day. No harm in missing one lousy Monday. 

When he finally left his room, he went down to the kitchen, finding it empty. As he poured a bowl of cereal and ate, he didn’t hear anybody. 

“FRIDAY, where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter asked. 

_“Boss is currently in his lab. Would you like me to call him to the kitchen?”_

“Nah, I’ll go to him,” Peter said, putting his bowl in the sink and heading towards Stark’s lab. He wondered how long Tony had been up, but figured it had been a while. What time was it, anyway? He hadn’t bothered checking. 

Tony looked up when Peter walked in, “Morning,” he said, “Sleep well?” 

The teen nodded, “Is there anything I can help with?” 

“Su-” Stark’s answer was cut off by FRIDAY. 

_“Boss, May Parker is here with Mr. Parker’s things.”_ the AI said. 

“Alright, I’ll go…” he started to say, figuring Peter still didn’t want to talk with May. 

_“There is no need, someone has already met with Ms. Parker.”_

Now Tony was confused. The only person who would’ve was Pepper, but she wasn’t there. “Who was it?” 

_“Agent Romanoff, Boss. The two are still conversing, if you wish to join.”_

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Especially what you think Nat and May might be talking about.   
> Reach out to me on twitter if ya want @oceanicflights (I think I had it set to where you couldn't before, oops)


	10. Chapter 10

When May had come to drop off a few of Peter's things, she had expected Tony to simply have somebody meet her in the lobby of the tower. She hadn’t expected to be brought up to the penthouse, and she certainly hadn’t expected to be greeted by a red headed woman that seemed to know who she was. 

“You must be Mrs. Parker,” the woman smiled, “I heard you would be coming by this morning.”

“Oh, uh, yes...I’m sorry, do I know you? You look awfully familiar,” May said, trying to search her brain for where she had seen this woman. 

“We haven’t met,” Natasha waved her off, “I just thought maybe it was time we did, with everything involving Peter and all that. Speaking of,” she nodded towards the bags May was carrying, “Are those his things? I imagine he’s ready for a change of clothes.” 

May set the bags down by the door instead of handing them to the other woman, “They are.” she paused, “Everything involving Peter? You know my nephew...what do you mean?” 

“Of course I do. And with everything that’s been found out recently…” Nat trailed off, letting May fill in the blanks, “It is amazing though, isn’t it? Imagine finding out something like that after so many years.” 

The color drained from May’s face, despite her best effort to hide her shock at the statement. What did this woman know about Peter? Was she referring to Richard not being Peter’s father...but that wouldn’t have been amazing, would it? Unless...

“May,” Tony’s voice rang through the room before anything else could be said by the women, “Sorry I wasn’t here to greet you.” 

“It’s alright, Miss…” she looked over at Natasha, who still didn’t offer her name, “She kept me company. Anyways, Peter’s school books and such are by the door. Remember, please keep me updated on how he’s doing.” she said, quickly turning and going to the door, “I don’t want you keeping secrets about my nephew from me.” 

After May’s abrupt exit, Tony turned to Nat, “What did you say to her?” 

“I was just trying to figure out what all she knew.” 

“Then why was she scared? And she already knows about Spider-Man, and she knew Peter wasn’t Richards before any of us did.” 

Nat rolled her eyes, “Calm down, I didn’t threaten her. And she might have admitted to that, but there’s something else she isn’t admitting to. That’s why she was scared; she’s still hiding something.” 

“Yeah? What would that be?” 

“I think she knew Peter was yours and she didn’t want you to find out.” 

“Because she was nervous that an ex-assassin was interrogating her? That’s a bit far-fetched.” Tony responded, though he had been wondering about that. May had known that Mary didn’t have Richards child, but did she know who’s child Mary did have? If Mary had ever talked about the night they spent together, it wouldn’t have been hard to connect the dots. But why hide it from him? If she was trying to hide it, why let Peter constantly be around him? It didn’t add up in his mind. 

“Oh please, she didn’t even recognize me. Give me a little while and I’m sure I can find evidence that she did know,” Natasha broke him out of his thoughts, “There’s bound to be something.” 

“Fine, but don’t go scare her again. Or interrogate Pete.” 

“I don’t need to.” 

Tony went to walk away, but turned to look at Natasha again, “How did you even know that May was going to be here? I never told you.” 

“I overheard you say it last night. I’ve been waiting for her for the past two hours so I could talk to her.” 

“...don’t do that.” 

*** 

When Tony walked back into the lab, he found Peter fidgeting with the newest version of his web-shooters. Not that they needed any improvements, but the teen had been looking for anything to keep his mind off the fact that his aunt was in the common area. 

“I put your bags in the room you’ve been staying in,” Tony said, not sure what else he was supposed to say in this situation. 

“What were Miss Black Widow and May talking about?” Peter got right to the point. Obviously, the fact the two women had been talking had bothered him slightly. 

“You can just call her Natasha I’m pretty sure, and just typical things girls say when they meet each other,” Was it wrong to lie like that? Maybe, but Peter didn’t need to know that the Russian was now investigating his aunt for keeping some big secret that she may or may not have been keeping. 

“She didn’t scare May or anything...did she?” 

Stark laughed, “No, she didn’t. Why would she?”

“You know…wait, she doesn’t know about...who I am does she? Well, she knows I’m Spider-Man, but I mean everything that’s been found out recently, you know-” 

“Pete, take a breath. It’s fine. She just picked up your bags from your aunt and kept her company until I walked in.” 

“Okay…” Peter sighed, “Sorry I just...I think she kinda scares me.”

“Natasha?” Tony raised an eyebrow, “You didn’t seem to have any issue with her last night.” 

“Well yeah but...she’s the Black Widow! She’s kinda scary.” 

Now Tony was laughing, “She’s really not, kid. And I have no clue how long she’s planning on hanging around, so you might have to get used to seeing her...which I am sorry about. Typically she doesn’t stay here.” 

“Are any of the others here? ...the other Avengers? I’ve never seen them, but I just assumed they were busy or whatever...then I realized I don’t spend a lot of time outside of the lab when I’m here. Have they been here when I was? I know I asked this last night but I didn’t get an answer...do they stay here a lot? Will I see them while I’m here?” Peter rambled, his excitement at the possibility seeming to grow. So, scared of Natasha, but not the others it seemed. And moved on from being angry at his aunt? Or at least not thinking about it.

“I guess since you’re staying here for a bit you should know who all lives here,” Tony stopped laughing, realizing he couldn’t hide Peter from the other inhabitants of the tower forever. He saw Peter’s eyes grow wide and continued, “Cap and Bruce live here most the time, so don’t be surprised if you see them in the common areas on occasion. That’s the reason I never really invited you outside of the lab too often...unless I knew they wouldn’t just show up. I tried to keep you out of their sight so they wouldn’t realize you’re Spider-Man.” 

“Like Natasha did?” 

“Exactly like she did.” 

“But you talked about me to them.” 

Tony shook his head, “Okay we’re not going back to that. Anyways, I’ll let Cap and Bruce know you’re here, maybe we can set something up so you can meet them so you don’t get too starstruck,” he joked, “You probably won’t be meeting Thor or Clint. They aren’t here unless they need to be.” 

_‘So hopefully we don’t have any surprise visits from those two.’_ was what Tony didn’t say. He wouldn’t tell them about Peter, so unless someone else did they would have no reason to demand to meet the kid. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to worry about that. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a huge fan of this chapter, but I wanted to update.   
> Let me know what you think!  
> Find me on twitter @oceanicflights

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
